Speed Match Rules
Speed Match is the new part of this new challenge, a shinny new thing never done before that can be kind of intimidating. That's okay, the matchmakers are here to ensure you understand the process and know how to handle it once September comes. If you are not in the mood to read all the little details maybe take a look at our FAQ over on our Tumblr page. Otherwise, let's dive in! How does Speed Match work? When you sign-up for PPB you will be asked a few questions in regards to your preferences when it comes to creating fanworks. Most importantly what you would like to work on and what you would definitely not like to work on. Once everyone has signed up The Matchmakers will look at everyone's preferences and start forming groups of like-minded individuals who could be potential collab partners based on what they would like to work on for this challenge. Once all groups are separated potential matches will be selected so that everyone has up to 10 potential partners to meet. Once all meet up dates have been set a list whit every potential match and the day they will "meet" will be announced. During this process everyone will be using code names to maintain anonymity. Once the meet ups begin you will be given a link to our Private Forum, followed by a username and randomly generated password that you can change after you've logged in. Once in the forum you will have access to a forum threat that will allow you to talk with your potential partner for the next 24 hours. Once the 24 hours are over the threat will be locked and a new one will open were you'll be able to "meet" your next potential collab partner and so on and so forth until you have met each one. Afterwards you will have 6 entire days to talk to each one of your potential partners once more. You might also meet someone new if anyone on your group had to ask for a re-schedule or if there has been any late sign-ups. After those 6 days Match Weekend will begin and you will be required to send in your top picks by filling out a form (or two, if you have signed-up as both an Artist and an Author.) Once everyone sends in their forms The Matchmakers will begin matching people up! Matches will be announced internally on our Discord Server after each round. Once the first round ends a second round will be open to allow people who haven't been matched yet to find a match, at this time anyone in the group with less participants interested in doing a second collab will be allowed to fill out the form again as well. This will continue until everyone has been matched. If necessary, people might still be allowed to sign up during this time, if that's the case and you have a new potential match you will be notified via e-mail or Direct Message. Once everyone has a match Speed Matching will be officially over and won't be coming back until next year. Now it will be time to start working with your partner to create your collaboration for this challenge!! Speed Match Rules Speed Match is a very new concept, you can consider it to be The Matchmaker's brain child baby. Because of this things might go crazy at some point and we will appreciate your understanding and patience, additionally (despite not being fortune-tellers) we have created some rules to avoid any potential issues that we think might arise: * Under no circumstances should you ever tell anyone your secret Code Name. Secret Code Names are in place to maintain the spirit of the challenge alive, it's harder to choose someone purely based on how well you click if they happen to be someone who is well known or who you personally admire. Even if you tell someone who might not be part of the challenge, or might not care about it, there is no telling who they might mention it to. Telling your Code Name to anyone besides The Matchmakers (and only if they ask for it) will more likely than not mean immediate disqualification for this year's PPB challenge. * Once you have a match you will be allowed to tell anyone inside the challenge what your Code Name was. Code Names will change every year so after Speed Match is over there will be no harm in letting your fellow members know who was behind the mask. * During Speed Match you should make sure you go and message every single one of your potential matches each day. We understand that this may be difficult due to Timezone differences, that's why we have allowed a full 24 hour period, that way everyone will have the chance to send in at least one message for sure. This also means you should not be shy and make sure your messages count "Hello" is not a very substantial message and if your potential partner is busy that day you might lose the chance to actually let them know what you would like to work on!! * If for any reason there is a certain day during Speed Match that you will a 100% not be able to message anyone at all, you will need to let The Matchmakers know beforehand so that your partner for that day can be notified or your meet up date can be switched for another day. If you fail to do this you might have to be disqualified from the challenge. * If you miss a Speed Match day due to circumstances out of your control you will be given the benefit of missing that day and may be justified for it if you give the Matchmakers a substantial excuse or reasoning. However if you miss two Matches without justification you will be disqualified from the challenge due to inactivity. We are understanding, if you fall sick or have an unexpected event occur you will be considered to be justified in missing that day and will not be disqualified, but for this to happen you need to talk to the Matchmakers. Communication is always the key. * During Speed Match you need to be a 100% honest with your potential partners at all times. If they tell you they like Cowboys, but you don't, then don't lie just to please them. This kind of thing might end up giving you an unfavorable match, please do not be afraid to be yourself. On the flip side be respectful to your potential matches at all times. The Matchmakers will have access to your chats in the forum to ensure everyone is being respectful. * If you have any desire to work on any kind of explicit or potentially triggering content for this challenge we advice that you mention this to your potential partners during Speed Match. This way if your heart is set on writing a Darkfic involving Tentacle Aliens you won't be matched with someone who is afraid of tentacles. This is a collaboration and once you are matched you can not force your partner into working on something they are uncomfortable with, so better start with that to avoid any issues down the line. * Even after you are matched with a collab partner you should not talk about your match, or your project, in any public spaces. Official matches will be announced in March 1st, 2020 along with your posting dates on the PPB Tumblr.